


maybe the universe wasn't completely against him after all

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, minor mention of sizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: High School AU: Alec realizes he has a crush on Magnus and decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short and sweet I wanted to write and I do plan on writing the date as well (hopefully soon)  
> enjoy!  
> tumblr: hufflebee

“Hi.”

Alec turned around and came face to face with Magnus.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling as he turned back to shut his locker.

“Are you coming to my party tonight?” Magnus asked, hopeful and cheery like he usually was, as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

“Yeah, it’s not usually my thing, but it’s been a while since we’ve all hung out outside of school and I know it’s important to you we all be there,” Alec answered.

Magnus’ smile widened.

“Excellent! I would have been rather disappointed if you had said no.”

Alec could feel his cheeks getting the slightest bit warmer at Magnus’ words, but he pushed the thoughts of _does this mean anything?_ to the back of his mind.

They joined Clary, Jace, Izzy, Catarina and Simon at their usual table, where the group was talking excitedly about the party.

Alec ate mostly in silence, enjoying just listening to his friends talk and plan, only chiming in when he felt the need to.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, which was a blessing because Alec couldn’t seem to focus on anything during his classes.

His thoughts would wander and somehow always come back to the same thing, or rather, the same person. Magnus.

Their whole little group has been friends since freshmen year and Alec loved all of them, but recently, his feelings towards Magnus started shifting. And it wasn’t until last weekend that it really hit him that this was happening.

He’d been talking to Izzy on Sunday about her date with Simon, their first date that they’d had the night before. When Izzy got to the end of her story, she looked so happy and excited.

“I’m just really glad he asked, you know? I mean, I always thought of him as a friend, but spending this time alone with him, it really made me realize we could be more,” she said, still with the same dreamy look on her face.

“I’m really happy for you, both of you,” Alec replied, hugging his sister.

“Thank you, big brother. Now, when are you asking Magnus out?”

Alec pulled back to look at Izzy, confused, but her expression was dead serious.

“Why would I ask out Magnus?” he asked slowly.

“Because you like him,” she answered just as slowly, making Alec feel like a five year old as he just stared at her.

“Come on, you look at him like he hung the moon and the stars,” she exclaimed and then froze as she realized Alec was no less confused.

“I do that?”

“Yeah.”

Alec’s mind started racing. He’d always found Magnus attractive, but Magnus is not only really gorgeous, but he carried himself with such confidence you couldn’t help but be drawn to him. But they were friends, just friends.

Right?

Later that night, Alec lay in bed and thought of his sister’s words. He started to imagine a scenario where he got the chance to go out on a date with Magnus, to hold his hand, to kiss him and was struck by how much he wanted it, all of it.

He had a crush on Magnus.

Shit.

During the week, he paid more attention to his mind and emotions around Magnus and by the end of the week (by mid-day on Monday if he was being really honest), he realized how much he looked forward to seeing Magnus, how much he enjoyed the casual touches, how happy it made him just to see Magnus’ smile, how many times he felt something that he now identified as wanting to kiss Magnus.

However, one thing he didn’t manage to figure out was if Magnus had those feelings as well. But he’d known about Simon’s crush on Izzy long before Simon had asked her out and Izzy had been completely oblivious, so maybe it wasn’t something you noticed when you were in the middle of it.

While Alec wasn’t the most extroverted person, he hated beating around the bush. He always said what he felt, always gave his opinion, especially when he thought something wasn’t right. He’s even gotten better at talking about his feelings, at least with his siblings and occasionally Magnus, since coming out.

It was the biggest reason he’d decided to go to the party.

He was going to talk to Magnus.

 

As soon as they arrived, Izzy and Jace went to find Simon and Clary while Alec searched for Magnus. It wasn’t too crowded, the music not too loud either, which Alec was grateful for. He didn’t really have a plan for how he was going to talk to Magnus. He figured the best approach was to just be straightforward about it and ask him out, but as soon as he spotted Magnus, he realized it wouldn’t be that easy.

Magnus was dressed in tight leather pants with a deep purple shirt on top, his countless rings and necklaces catching the light as Magnus went from one person to another, supposedly greeting everyone. He was smiling and laughing; he seemed to be in his element more than ever. And all Alec could do was stand there and stare at him, his thoughts already a jumbled mess. How in the world is he going to get it together enough to do this?

After another moment, Magnus stepped away from whomever he was talking to and his eyes landed on Alec. Seeing Magnus’ face light up made Alec finally understand that stupid butterfly phrase.

Magnus walked over to him, immediately pulling him into a hug.

“Hey,” he said as Alec slowly wrapped his arms around him.

“Hi,” Alec breathed out, enjoying having Magnus close too much to care how smitten he sounded already.

Magnus let him go and took Alec’s hand, leading him to the empty kitchen.

“Where are Jace and Izzy?” Magnus asked, pouring something into a plastic red cup.

“They went to find Clary and Simon,” Alec replied just as Magnus turned to hand him the cup. Alec took it and raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

“Wine, you only ever drink one thing, Alexander,” Magnus explained, his tone light and teasing.

“That’s true,” Alec admitted, taking a sip. As he looked up, his eyes met Magnus’ and fuck, Alec wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Taking another larger sip, he mentally braced himself for what he was about to do.

“Listen, Magnus, I wanted-”

“There you are!”

Alec turned and saw Catarina, Izzy and Jace enter the kitchen and walking towards him and Magnus. They all greeted and hugged each other, conversation beginning to flow easily. Despite the interruption, Alec stayed determined; he would just have to find another chance to talk to Magnus alone.

 

Alec was going insane. He’s been trying to talk to Magnus somewhat alone for the past two hours, but every single time someone or something had interrupted them. Maybe this was the universe trying to tell him not to do it; maybe he should just drop it.

After the fifth time, Alec downed the rest of his drink and went outside and sat down on the steps leading to the backyard. He always got a bit overwhelmed at parties and needed to step away from the crowd, but this was more than that. He felt absolutely defeated. He’d finally decided to ask someone out, and not just anyone, Magnus, and he failed every single try.

He heard the door of the house open and close behind him.

“Alexander, you okay?” Magnus asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, just got a bit overwhelmed,” Alec replied, his eyes still on the ground in front of him.

“You sure?”

“Of course, don’t worry,” Alec said, turning his head so he could look at Magnus. He absolutely did not look like he wasn’t worrying.

“What did you want to talk to me about? I’m sorry we kept getting interrupted,” Magnus prompted, his eyes not leaving Alec.

“It’s nothing, doesn’t matter,” Alec muttered, the heavy feeling in his heart still too present to ignore.

“Alec,” Magnus said and Alec froze for a second. Everyone in his life called him Alec, Magnus being the only exception. But hearing Magnus call him Alec felt a lot like whenever anyone else called him Alexander. It felt like he’d messed up.

“You barely ever come to me, or anyone for that matter, wanting to talk about something. So if this is something you wanted to talk about and tried telling me five times already, then it must matter a lot,” Magnus said. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Alec knew Magnus was right and he knew Magnus well enough to know he wasn’t letting go of this. So maybe Alec shouldn’t give up so easily either.

“I just, I wanted to ask you something,” he said after a bit, realizing again that he hadn’t exactly planned how he was going to word this.

“Shoot,” Magnus replied, a small smile forming on his face.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Alec blurted out, wanting to hide away, but also unable to look away from Magnus, who looked completely taken off guard.

“Just so we’re on the same page and I don’t make an idiot of myself, you’re asking me out on a date?” Magnus said after a moment, his tone and expression still unreadable.

Alec just nodded, unsure of his ability to speak coherently as he waited for Magnus’ response.

Magnus just blinked and then his whole face lit up as he grinned.

“I would love to, Alexander,” he breathed out. His smile was breathtaking and Alec felt almost giddy with the knowledge that he was the reason behind that smile.

Suddenly, the back door flung open.

“Magnus, where’s the-”

“Catarina, unless someone is dying or the house is on fire, I don’t care,” Magnus cut her off. She looked stunned for a moment, then her eyes went from Alec to Magnus and realization became clear on her face. She whispered “sorry”, and slowly went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

Alec, Jace and Izzy had just gotten home, their parents thankfully out of town with Max, when Izzy announced she wasn’t really tired yet and suggested they watch a movie. Jace eagerly agreed and went to make popcorn as Alec and Izzy sat down on the couch to pick out a movie.

“You seem in a strangely good post party mood,” Izzy commented, looking almost suspiciously at her brother.

“Post party mood?”

“Yeah, you’re always rather quiet and tired after parties.”

“True.”

“So, did something happen or?”

Alec felt his smile forming and bit his lip, but Izzy was already turning her whole body towards him.

“Something happened, spill,” she demanded, just as Jace came into the living room and set the popcorn down on the coffee table.

“What happened?” he asked, looking between Alec and Izzy.

Both his siblings were eyeing Alec curiously and he let them squirm for a few moments before he caved.

“I asked Magnus out and he said yes,” he shot out, immediately pulling his knees up to his chest, never taking his eyes off Jace and Izzy.

Izzy squealed and grabbed his bicep, bouncing excitedly next him as Jace breathed out a “finally” and grinned at Alec.

“I’m so happy for you, big brother,” Izzy said, calming down a bit, but her smile still wide and bright.

Sometime during the movie, Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see he’d gotten a text from Magnus.

_I’m glad you came tonight and even more glad we got a moment alone. I’m really looking forward to our date, more than you know. Sweet dreams, Alexander._

He smiled, warmth filling up his heart. He has a date with Magnus, wonderful, beautiful, really-looking-forward-to-our-date Magnus.

_Same here, I’m counting down the hours already. Goodnight and I’ll see you tomorrow._

Maybe the universe wasn’t completely against him after all.


End file.
